


【丹昏】咎由自取

by taehyyung



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-08 12:15:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21475867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taehyyung/pseuds/taehyyung
Relationships: Kang Daniel/Park Jihoon
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	【丹昏】咎由自取

*微虐，架空  
*兄弟向，内有小黄车

[月]

( 1 )  
夜色是在宣纸上泼洒的墨，只一滴也慢慢晕染开，轻轻环住弯月的腰。

床上面容姣好少年沐浴在月光下，睫翼下垂在眼底投下一片阴影，刚入寒的夜晚透着凉意，睡梦中的人儿不禁往被窝中缩了缩，只露出圆滚滚的小脑袋。

一串急促铃声打破这片安静美好，朴志训迷迷糊糊去摸床头的手机，在黑夜中发亮的屏幕刺得朴志训有些睁不开眼。

“喂..”

“朴志训！”姜义建拖了长音，他很少直呼朴志训大名，这种反常和姜义建碎碎念的胡话让朴志训确信电话那头的人已经喝醉。

“有事？”姜义建是他无论多少次都依旧心乱的存在。

“开门。”原本还气势汹汹的人一下子将语气软下来，可能被冷风吹的有些受凉，带点鼻音像在蹭你的大型犬，挠得朴志训心痒痒。

朴志训掀开被子来不及穿鞋便下床跑去给姜义建开门，迎面是铺天盖地的酒气和高大身影一同压向朴志训，朴志训有些吃力地支撑姜义建的身子，后者将头埋进朴志训的颈窝，深深地吸了一口，小孩身上总有一种令人心安的沐浴露香气，让姜义建渴望索取更多。

强烈的压迫感让朴志训本能地抗拒，双手抵在姜义建胸膛试图拉开距离，可喝醉的人仿佛力气也跟着变大，朴志训怎样也挣脱不开。

细细碎碎的吻开始落在朴志训的脸上，酒气闯入朴志训的鼻腔，呛得他有些喘不过气，偏开头大口汲取新鲜氧气却被姜义建板正过脸，霸道的吻覆在朴志训的唇上，朴志训的唇像是抹了蜜糖，让人想进一步的深入。

姜义建也确实这么做了。

姜义建舌尖撬开朴志训禁闭的牙关，紧固在朴志训下巴的手微微用力，捏得朴志训生疼。扫荡贝齿搜刮每一寸土地，勾住朴志训躲闪的软舌交缠，朴志训不可置信地瞪着大大的眼睛望着姜义建，面前向来绅士温柔的哥哥今天竟有些陌生。

朴志训后退多少，姜义建就跟近几步，直到朴志训后背抵上墙壁才知道自己已经没有退路了。姜义建膝盖微曲固定住挣扎的朴志训，沾了寒气的大掌顺着朴志训上衣下摆伸入，在腰间轻捏一把引来怀里人一声轻喘。

带有细茧的掌心搔刮着嫩滑肌肤，像在软绵上游走，又如海水般轻柔，这一次，姜义建想永远沉溺在这里。

情况在姜义建的手滑到朴志训睡裤上时开始脱离他的预想，最脆弱的地方一下暴露在两人面前，朴志训羞红了脸伸手挡住，另只手死扯住自己的裤脚。姜义建一手将朴志训两手握住并在一起举过他的头顶，另只手抚上脆弱前端。

“唔...放，放手”

姜义建目光从未离开朴志训的眼睛，他的整片星河被揉碎了含进朴志训的眼眸，他从朴志训的眼里读出过很多东西，但现在他不想过分解读，只想欣赏人儿上挑的眼尾含着泪水，怒气冲冲盯着自己的模样。

大掌的动作从未因为朴志训的威胁挣扎而停下，握住性器上下撸动，指腹时不时扫过前端引可怜的人儿一阵颤栗，感受器物在手中逐渐苏醒。

利索地褪去两人碍事的衣物，扯了系在脖颈的领带缠绕在朴志训两手的手腕上，姜义建低头牙齿轻轻啃咬朴志训的锁骨，在他身上留下一个个占有欲的痕迹，手指绕到股沟间在穴口轻轻按压。

“啊..姜义建！不可以.！”

下意识轻呼出声回过神朴志训紧咬下唇，两腿夹紧抗拒姜义建的入侵，可面前的人像是感受不到一样，两指并在一起探入那未经人事的秘密花园，姜义建一边亲吻朴志训的唇瓣一边手指在穴内搅动，直到感受到暖流淌过指缝，轻笑着偏头牙齿轻研磨朴志训敏感耳垂。

“小训这不是很喜欢吗？”

调笑的话语落入耳朵让朴志训心里又酸又痒，挣扎的幅度变大，这举动把姜义建的耐心磨平。喝醉的人总是喜怒无常，姜义建草草地将手指抽出，将朴志训翻个身脸贴着粗糙墙面，扶住自己的性器不顾朴志训的求饶一下顶到深处。

“啊啊..不，不要..”

紧致的内壁死死包裹住姜义建的性器，夹得他有些难受，顶撞的动作更加粗暴，没有顾及到小孩的感受，只是遵从自己最原始的欲望。

“嗯啊..姜..停下，求求你..”

姜义建动作一滞俯下身子亲吻朴志训的后脊，一路向上一手掰过朴志训的脑袋，朴志训大口喘息试图适应体内的巨大，这给了姜义建趁虚而入的机会，软舌缠绕，未咽下的津液划过朴志训的下巴。

“你说得对，这样确实不太舒服。”

在朴志训以为噩梦结束时，姜义建弯下腰手臂担在朴志训的膝弯将他抱起，失去支撑点的朴志训只得向后仰紧靠着姜义建的胸膛，姜义建朝着卧室方向走去，插在后穴的性器随着步伐一下一下地往更深地带挖掘，直到顶到某个凸起的点，朴志训神经一下紧绷，原本的疼痛被没由来的快感取代。

“啊啊啊——不行了..放，放过我..”

几步的距离在朴志训看来像是一年那么久，姜义建将朴志训轻放在软床上，让朴志训跪趴在前面，他扶住朴志训的腰开始朝着那一敏感点冲刺，没过一会姜义建觉得这片湿热越来越紧，清楚小家伙儿要高潮，更卖力的顶弄，随着朴志训的惊呼几丝浓稠的白浊撒在床单上，朴志训有些脱力地朝前趴去，姜义建弯腰附在朴志训耳边伸舌轻舔他耳廓，淫靡的声响被放大在朴志训耳畔。

“宝贝被操射了。”

朴志训转头盯着姜义建，眼里已经褪去了情欲，微合泛红的眸子。

“我恨你”

姜义建慌了，朴志训此时的表情像是绝望，是从未见过的样子。酒醒了大半，他不想去面对这样的朴志训，揪住朴志训的头发让他看着前面，埋头开始操弄他的敏感点。

“说，以后再也不躲着我了。”

“你..嗯啊.混蛋！”

“说不说！以后还敢不敢逃了？”

每一个字都在用力一般，囊袋打在臀瓣上发出啪啪的声响，后穴早已红肿，朴志训的两腿不断打着颤，捆绑在手腕的领带被松开，可他连抬手的力气也没有，只能紧紧攥着床单。

“不，不敢了..哥哥..唔啊啊放过我..”

“哥哥”两个字眼像是一切感情的开关，姜义建更加地卖力抽送，最终低喘着将前端抵在敏感点上射出了滚烫的精液，身下的人儿早晕过去，姜义建也抵不住困意缓缓抽出性器后倒在朴志训身边睡下了

( 2 )

朴志训是被疼醒的，本就眠浅，在睡梦中翻了个身便被下身撕裂般的疼痛刺醒，后面未清理的浊液早干涸，他怔怔地盯着天花板良久，身边是姜义建沉重的呼吸声，朴志训已经懒得去猜测此时姜义建嘴边呢喃的是谁的名字。

忍着疼痛两腿打着颤轻手轻脚地下床，艰难地拾起被丢在地上的衣物，抓起门上挂着的钥匙，想了一下又将钥匙挂了回去，空着手出门。

他一瘸一拐地绕着小巷仔细走了一圈，漫无目的的游逛，回过神时脚下已经站在当年何余自杀的楼顶，他在楼顶边缘坐下，两腿悬在空中，天还没亮，只有几辆早餐三轮车闪着小桔灯在他脚下经过，没有人注意到他。

朴志训俯视整个小巷，没由来的一阵不安和惶恐。这片城市这么大，竟也没有一个怀抱是为了他而敞开的。他处在多少万人的上空，竟也求不来那个他爱了十几年的人。

他掏出口袋里的安眠药。这药自打姜义建回国后就一直伴随着他的每个夜晚，朴志训夜夜被梦魇惊醒，开始这药还算管用，后来像是产生抗体一般怎么也不起作用。只是他没想到，这药竟会用在这种情况。

倒了一把在手心，像贪婪糖果的小孩一样，毫不犹豫地直接塞入嘴里。没有外面包裹的糖衣，只有难以下咽的苦涩，像他的人生，从头至尾被苦涩填满，没有温水只得皱着眉头强制咽下。

他想他是恨姜义建的，恨他不动声色地毁了自己的一切，将自己的满腔热血浇灭。但他也是爱姜义建的，因为他的恨全部基于这份爱上，如果不爱又何来生恨呢。

朴志训静静坐在边缘，像天真烂漫的孩子左右摇晃着悬挂的双腿，他感觉到自己的胃在灼烧，是专属他的青春痛。他的双眼逐渐模糊，眼前如幻灯片般闪过自己与姜义建儿时的回忆，那是他人生最快乐的时光，没有伤痛，想一直沉溺在短暂的蜜罐中。

朴志训感觉自己化作一只筋疲力竭的无脚鸟，他的下落意味着死亡，所以他在空中翱翔了一辈子，双翅早就酸痛不已。他不清楚自己的终点究竟在何方，但他知道，这次他已经没有力气再挥动自己的双翼。脚下景色戛然而止，身体随重力向下栽去。

耳边是呼啸而过的风，像极他匆匆赶到的青春，和有始无终的单恋。直到——头骨碎裂的声音被淹没在路人的惊叫声下。

（ 3 ）

姜义建被楼外的喧闹吵醒，他揉揉眼睛看着床上一片狼藉，想起昨夜的疯狂，咒骂自己一声混蛋便开始寻找朴志训的身影，他见家门没有关严，便推门出去。每下一层楼内心的不安与焦虑又增加几分。他跑到弄堂，看到不远处楼下挤满了人，而后是才赶到的救护车。

姜义建站在原地看前方医护人员忙前忙后的身影，用尽所有力气跑去拨开人群，又一次握住了朴志训的手腕。他的小训身上总是热乎乎的像个小暖炉，姜义建又是极其怕冷的人，小时候在冬天姜义建总会将他的专属小暖炉圈在怀里抱着取暖。

但这一次触到的肌肤冰凉，而这手腕的主人不能再哭着扑向自己怀里，不能陪自己度过这个寒冷的冬天。

姜义建跟着上了救护车，从始至终没有松开朴志训的手，大掌捧着朴志训被氧气罩遮住的半张脸，泪水早已沾湿睫毛模糊视线，手不受控制地颤抖，他俯下身子不顾周围人的眼光，将唇轻覆在氧气面罩上。

他知道，他欠他一个紧贴的拥抱，一个真情实感的亲吻，和一句拖了很久的“我爱你。”

“小训，醒醒好不好..求你，求你醒醒。”他哽咽着将额头抵在朴志训的额前轻声低喃，他将朴志训的手放在自己掌心揉搓试图取暖回温。

（ 4 ）

姜义建在手术室前坐立难安，直到医生出来拍着他的肩，一句“节哀”将姜义建的力气全部抽走。像是自己也被宣判了死亡，他感觉自己的四肢被钉在十字架上，烈火蔓延到他的躯体。他跌坐在走廊上，眼前一片漆黑，酸涩从胸腔一并涌向眼眶，抬手给自己扬了一巴掌。

过了许久，久到姜义建都不太确定刚刚的一切是否真正发生过。急促的呼吸逐渐平稳，像个孩子蜷缩在手术室门前。

“好冷啊小训..” 姜义建望向窗外，他知道这会是最寒冷的冬天。

天亮了，万物逐渐转醒，而朴志训在无尽的黑暗深渊中，陷入了永久的沉睡。

“G市xx街道一男子从高楼坠落，死者姓朴，生前疑似患有抑郁症...”

——————end————————


End file.
